Two Weeks
by Sarah9
Summary: The last chapter, I think, is up. CHP. 22. Hope you like! Thanks for all the reviews!! This is an s/v fluff piece. No real plot. Syd gets two weeks vacation, and she's bored. PLEASE REVIEW!!
1. Two Weeks

Two Weeks  
By Sarah  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I wish that Vaughn was... but he isn't, and I guess it's ok   
as long as Sydney gets him.  
  
  
  
We met in the warehouse, like we always do. I, just off work, was dressed in a   
black dress suit that did little else but make me look severe, and very, very tired. Vaughn   
was dressed in a grey suit, similar to the ones he wore every day. His eyes, looking sad,   
like they did all too often, were cast downward toward the shiny Oxford shoes on his feet.   
Same place, same clothes, same inevitable situation. Alone, but always afraid of being   
watched. Life in hiding. I sighed softly. It was the story of our lives, I guess.  
  
"Hey," I said as I walked into the gloomy room. He jerked his head up at my   
voice. Obviously, he hadn't heard me come in, unusual for him, since he was normally ready with a greeting the second he heard my footsteps in the building. "Sorry," I   
said, smiling at the sheepish look on his face. Like a kid caught with his hand in the   
cookie jar. "Didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"No- you didn't," he said, too quickly. "I was just thinking."   
  
"Obviously," I said, smiling slightly. I wondered what subject had him thinking that hard. What if someone else had walked into the warehouse? He could have been dead by now. The thought sent a chill through my body. I shook my head slighly. "Mind if I ask what about?" He glanced at me.  
  
"Nothing… nothing," he muttered, shaking his head and forcing cheerfulness   
into his voice. He paused, looked at me again, and then returned his gaze to the floor. He was avoiding the subject. "I got word on your next mission," he said, back to business.  
  
Here it comes. I sighed. Where would they send me now? Serbia? Moscow? What kind of skimpy outfit would I have to squeeze into this time? I groaned, sitting heavily on a nearby steel table. "Syd?" He asked, concerned at my silence.  
  
"Yeah," I muttered. "Where to this time?" I asked, picking at   
the cuff of my suit coat.  
  
"Nowhere," he said, his eyes finally tearing themselves from the floor and making   
contact with mine.  
  
"What?" I asked, partly startled by his words, and partly distracted by his green   
eyes.  
  
"They're not sending you anywhere, Sydney. They're giving you two weeks paid   
vacation." Vaughn laughed, his smile genuine this time. "Well deserved vacation, I   
might add."  
  
I stared at him, stunned into silence.  
  
"Wow," I said after a moment.  
  
"I know," Vaughn replied. I slowly began to smile as the news sank in.  
  
"This is so great! Wait until I tell Francie! She's been dying to have me help out   
at the restaurant." I stood, gathering my things, my excitement building. I paused though, before heading to the door. "How?" I asked. Vaughn chuckled.  
  
"I know some people. Devlin took a little convincing. After all, you are the CIA's golden girl these days." He smiled at me. "I asked your dad to talk to Sloane." I beamed at him as he continued. "The way I see it, you deserve two years of vacation.   
But there's a limit even to my powers." I laughed, and his eyes brightened. "Have a   
good two weeks, Syd."  
  
"See you," I replied. "And Vaughn…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure, Sydney," he replied.  
  
I left him sitting in the warehouse alone.   
  
  
  
Stay tuned for future chapters!  
And please review! 


	2. Bored

Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy. And also, if anyone knows how to fix the spacing on stories when you upload, please tell me. I'm at a loss.  
  
  
Bored  
  
  
Two days, and I was already bored. To be honest, I hadn't had any free time in so long that I didn't know what to do with myself when I did.  
  
I glanced at the clock on the VCR. Ten in the morning. I hadn't even slept in. I sighed. Francie was at the restaurant and wouldn't be back until late that night. Will was gone for the day.  
  
"Too bad everyone else I know is in the spy business," I muttered to myself. Normal people could call their mom and ask them to go shopping, or see a movie with their dad, but I couldn't even do that.  
  
After another hour of wandering around the apartment and flipping through five channels of soap operas and about twenty of paid programming, I gave in.  
  
I reached over and grabbed the phone, calling a now familiar number. Who was I kidding, anyways? There was never even a small chance that I could go two weeks without at least talking to him.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" I said.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was the middle of the day, and the warehouse was still dark. I wandered in, not surprised to find Vaughn already there.  
  
He stood up as I walked in, and I immediately regretted calling him when I saw the worry in his eyes.  
  
"What is it, Syd? Are you OK?" He asked, his voice tense.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called. I didn't think."  
  
"Why?" He questioned, confusion in his eyes. "Are you sure you're OK? Did something happen?"  
  
What a testament to how much my life sucked. I can't call anyone without them thinking that I'm injured, or that I'm having some sort of family crisis.  
  
"No, Vaughn. I'm fine. I'm just really, really bored." His eyes closed briefly in relief, and I could actually feel the tension lift off of him as he chuckled quietly at my words.  
  
"Vacation's not going as well as you had hoped?" He asked, amused.  
  
"No, sadly. I just don't know what to do with myself when no one is shooting at me." I laughed wryly.  
  
"Well," he said, hiding a smile. "There's always work for you at the CIA."  
  
"I may be bored, but I'm not that desperate. Yet." I sighed. "I just wanted someone to talk to for awhile. Francie and Will are both gone for the day, and I could only handle so many hours of soap operas." I glanced away from him, suddenly feeling very guilty for pulling him away from work. I may not have anything to do, but he certainly must. "Anyways," I continued. "Sorry I called. I didn't mean to make you worry." I hesitated as he shook his head.  
  
"Never be sorry for calling me. Emergency or no emergency. I'd rather worry about you than not hear from you at all."  
  
"Thanks." I grinned at him. "Well, I'd better let you get back to work. Wouldn't want Devlin to miss you too much."  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, rolling his eyes. We stood for a moment in silence before he continued. "It's been boring without you," he said quietly, eyes downcast.  
  
"You too," I replied. "See you later, Vaughn." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, Sydney..." Vaughn called behind me. I turned.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Actually, I was thinking... I, uh, actually have a lot of vacation time built up... I could, I mean if you wanted, I could take a couple days and help you fight off the boredom." He looked up at me hesitantly.  
  
"Can we do that?" I asked. "I mean, security-wise?"  
  
"I think it can be arranged," he said.  
  
"Then yes. That would be... I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Good." He shifted, trying to hide the beginnings of a smile, and looked directly into my eyes. "I'll be in touch later on today."  
  
"OK." I smiled.  
  
"OK." He replied.  
  
"See you, Vaughn."  
  
"See you, Syd." 


	3. Waiting

Here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. I'm really just writing this for my own amusement, but I hope that everyone who reads it likes it as well. Syd and Vaughn deserve to have a little fun once and awhile... even if it isn't really believable :)  
  
p.s. This is a really short chapter, but the next one's coming in a short while, so you won't have to wait too long :)  
  
  
Waiting  
  
It was weird in a way, knowing that I would be seeing Vaughn in a completely personal context. I had no idea how he was going to pull this off, but I had faith that he would find a way.  
  
I paced back and forth in my living room, afraid to leave in case he called. I was nervous. More nervous than before a mission. More nervous than when the bad quys shot at me. I liked Vaughn. That was for sure, but I just didn't know whether that "like" was turning into something else, something deeper. The thought was both exciting and terrifying. Did I want something deeper with him? And did he want something deeper? Was it even possible, or would we just be kidding ourselves?  
  
I laughed to myself. Look at all the work it took for us to just hang out as friends for a day. Everything had to be secret- prearranged.  
  
I was so sick of my life.  
  
The pacing continued, my thoughts in turmoil, and my stomach filled with butterflies as I waited for his call.  
  
The phone rang, and I sprinted across the room to grab it on the first ring.  
  
"Hello," I said, too loudly and slightly breathless.  
  
"Joey's Pizza?" The familiar voice on the other line said, after a pause.  
  
"Sorry," I said, suppressing a smile. "Wrong number." 


	4. Movies

As promised, Chapter 4. I hope that this isn't too lame...  
  
Movies  
  
I met Vaughn less than half an hour later, relieved that the butterflies in my stomach had settled down for the time being. It was Vaughn after all- the only one in my life that I felt I could truly trust. What was there to be nervous about?  
  
He was waiting outside of the warehouse this time, leaning against his black BMW and looking up at the moon that was just beginning to rise on the horizon.  
  
"Hey," I said, grinning.   
  
"Hey," he replied. He smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling slightly in the lights of the parking lot. Those kind, gentle eyes. I paused momentarily, not knowing exactly what to say. This seemed to amuse Vaughn, and he gestured for me to come stand next to him.  
  
"At a loss for words, Sydney?" He asked.  
  
"Honestly?" I asked, leaning next to him on the car. "Yeah. This is weird. Being out here in the open- with you."  
  
"Tell me about it," he replied. "Good weird, though, right?" I looked at him, expecting to see a smile, but I was shocked by the nervousness I saw.  
  
"Of course, Vaughn. Good weird. Very good weird." I blushed, glancing at the ground. He grinned, obviously satisfied with my response.  
  
"Well, let's get going," he said, breaking the short silence. I nodded.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" I asked as I headed to the other side of his car.  
  
"Can't tell you," he replied.  
  
"What? Why not?" I asked.  
  
"It's confidential." He glanced up at me as he reached for my car door, his expression completely serious.  
  
"Really?" I asked, my heart sinking.  
  
"Syd, I'm kidding," he chuckled as he held the car door open for me.   
  
"God, don't scare me like that, Vaughn."   
  
"Hey, don't blame me... You're more gullible than I thought." I kicked his leg as I sat down. "Hey, if you beat on me I won't tell you the surprise." He grinned at me.  
  
"If I beat on you," I replied, struggling to keep a straight face, "you'll have to tell me."  
  
"Yeah," he said. "That's probably true."  
  
"You sure you won't tell me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Not even a hint?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Vaughn," I whined.  
  
"Tell you what, Sydney. We're on vacation. Call me Michael."  
  
"If I do, will you tell me the surprise?" I asked.  
  
"Nope. But I'll like you even more than I already do." He slammed my car door shut and headed to the driver's side. As he got in, I made a show of pouting, but he seemed unphased.  
  
"Fine. Michael." I said, stressing his name. "Let's get going." He glanced at me, smiling slightly, his voice serious again.  
  
"Thanks, Syd." He turned away and started the car.  
  
* * * *  
  
About 45 minutes later Vaughn pulled up in front of the Silver Cinemas movie theatre and parked the car.  
  
"A movie?" I asked, a smile growing on my face.  
  
"Yep." He looked at my expression. "Excited?"  
  
"This is great, Vaughn!" I caught myself just as he shot me a glare. "Sorry. Michael. Takes some getting used to."  
  
We got out of the car and headed towards the entrance.  
  
"Wow. I haven't been to a real movie theatre in ages," I said.  
  
"I kind of figured," Vaughn said as he opened the door for me. He directed me with a hand on my shoulders past the ticket booths and towards the double doors leading into one of the theatres.  
  
"Wait," I said. "Don't we need tickets?"  
  
"Syd," he said. "Have a little faith. I've got it all under control." He guided me into the theatre, gesturing towards two seats in the center of the room, which I noticed was completely deserted. In fact, I now realized that the entire building had been suspiciously empty when we came in.  
  
"Have a seat," Vaughn said. I did, glancing up at him as he stood above me. For the first time since I met him at the warehouse that day, I realized that he wasn't wearing his customary suit and tie. Instead, he was dressed casually, in blue jeans and a dark blue shirt that brought out tiny hints of blue in his brilliant green eyes. Wow. I loved this man so much.  
  
I immediately blushed at that thought, pushing it away. He's my handler. A good friend. But he's not my boyfriend- what I really wanted him to be. I couldn't love him.  
  
I looked up at him again, and blushed more when I realized that he had noticed my blush. He was smiling, and for a moment I wondered if he knew what I was thinking. Would it really be such a bad thing if he did?  
  
"You OK, Sydney?" He asked, sitting down beside me. Always the concerned gentleman. His brow furrowed at my hesitation, and my heart melted.  
  
"Yeah, Michael. This is just... really nice. I can't believe you did all this." I gestured to the empty room. "You actually rented the theatre?"  
  
"Well, I actually rented 8 theatres. This place shows movies on 8 screens." He smiled sheepishly. "It was the best I could come up with on short notice." He paused, looking at me sadly. "I wish I could say that it was all for the fun of it, but a lot of it is for security."  
  
"I know." I nodded. "And there's no reason for you to feel bad. This is great." I smiled brightly, happy for once that security was actually making my life a little better. "I hate to ask, since you've already done so much..." I hesitated.  
  
"What?" He looked at me from his seat, with his legs propped up on the seat in front of him.  
  
"Could I have some popcorn?" He laughed, not expecting the question.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
I smiled sweetly. "In that case, could I have some Pepsi, too?" He grinned and shook his head.  
  
"You can have anything you want, Syd." I smiled.   
  
I want you, I thought. Sadly, he was the one thing I couldn't have.  
  
"I'll be right back." He rose from his seat, brushing my shoulder with his hand as he slid past me. I watched him as he headed out to the lobby, wishing for so many things that I knew I couldn't have.  
  
I wanted to be able to hold his hand... to go on walks with him... talk with him... look at him in public places. I wanted to show him my home, and wake up with him next to me. It wasn't fair.  
  
I missed Danny every day, and I knew that I would for the rest of my life, but I wanted to feel that love again.  
  
Luckily, Vaughn returned before I had the chance to really start feeling sorry for myself. I decided that, though it may not be exactly what I want with him, I should definately enjoy our moments together like this.  
  
"Popcorn and Pepsi, as requested," he said, handing me a jumbo-sized container of buttery popcorn.  
  
I laughed. "You expect me to eat all this myself?"  
  
"No," he chuckled, grabbing a handful. "I expect you to share."  
  
"Why should I share with you? You wouldn't tell me where we were going." He looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Because I'm a nice guy." I cocked an eyebrow at him, trying to look skeptical, but I could only keep a straight face for a moment before giving in and grinning.  
  
"Fine." I handed him the popcorn. "So, what are we seeing?" I asked after several moments. He looked over at me again, his face suddenly very serious.  
  
"Does it really matter?" He asked. I felt my eyes grow suddenly moist as I realized the meaning of his words, and I turned away, shaking my head.  
  
"No, it doesn't." I said. I sniffed, and reached over to grab a handful of popcorn from the container in his lap. As I did, he grabbed my hand, squeezing it momentarily. I looked up into his eyes, and he smiled at me.   
  
"I'm glad I'm here with you, Syd." I returned his smile.  
  
"Me too, Michael.  
  
"Just as long as you aren't a popcorn hog," he replied, releasing my hand. I laughed, punching him lightly on the arm, smiling at him as the lights in the theatre slowly began to dim.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for now. I'll work on more tonight. Hope everyone likes it. 


	5. Sleeping

Here's Chapter 5. Keep giving me suggestions! I plan on keeping this story going for quite awhile, so throw some ideas by me! Also, thanks for all the nice reviews :)  
  
  
Sleeping  
  
The movie had been going for about half an hour before I realized that I hadn't been paying any attention to it. I hated to admit it to myself, but I was really, really tired.  
  
I had been working almost 24 hours a day for the past month-getting beaten up on all sorts of insane missions. My body physically hurt, I noticed as I shifted positions in the movie theatre chair.   
  
When I had gotten the chance to sleep, I couldn't, because my mind was too busy worrying about my work and my family and my friends to realize that my body needed to rest. Now I was realizing how tired I really was, as the darkness of the theatre and the music from the movie slowly lulled me to sleep.  
  
I shook my head slightly to clear it, and glanced over at Vaughn, who was watching the movie with interest, his legs still propped up in front of him. He had slouched further down in his chair, and I noticed that he had cocked his head in order to see around his feet. I chuckled to myself.   
  
His arm was draped across the empty seat next to him, and I found myself wishing that his arm was around my shoulders instead.  
  
I watched him a few moments more, before turning my attention back to the glowing screen in front of us. I tried watching the movie again for awhile, confused, since I hadn't been paying attention to it from the beginning. Slowly, my eyes began to droop. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but feel guilty for falling asleep. What could it hurt, though, to close my eyes for just a little while?  
  
Eventually, I gave in, my eyes drifted shut, and my world went black.  
  
* * * *  
  
I woke up to the sound of Vaughn's voice. My eyes opened slowly, and I became aware of the pleasant pressure of his hand on my arm.  
  
"Hey," he said as I smiled up at him, my mind still hazy. "You were dead to the world." I pushed myself up in my chair, a frown replacing the smile as I realized what I had done.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Vau- Michael." I shook my head, trying to shake off some of the fuzziness. "I was just resting my eyes for a minute..." I glanced around the room, noticing for the first time that the movie had ended. "I slept through it," I muttered, angry with myself.  
  
"Syd," Vaughn said. "Don't worry about it. You've been working 24/7 for months. I understand.  
  
"Still," I muttered, pouting. "We hardly ever-" I corrected myself quickly. "We NEVER get to spend time together like this. Never. And I slept through it." He smiled at me.  
  
"You need the rest, Syd. That's why they gave you this time off."  
  
"You sound like my mother," I grumbled, then sighed as I realized the irony of the phrase. I stared intently at my hands, feeling guilty. After a moment I sensed Vaughn shifting in his seat, and I jumped slightly, startled as his hand touched my chin and turned my face toward him.  
  
"Sydney, listen to me. I know you haven't been sleeping well. I can see it in your eyes every day when we meet. I understand that you're tired. But being here with you, whether you're awake or not, has meant so much to me." He shifted his eyes away from mine, self-conscious. "We talk all the time, mostly about things that end up hurting you. I don't want you to hurt anymore, Syd. And I want you to be yourself around me." He looked back up at me and chuckled. "Tonight, being yourself involved falling asleep in the movie theatre. And I love that."  
  
He reached up to my face and brushed away a hair that had fallen loose. I paused at his words, my heart contracting slightly in my chest.   
  
"You're sweet," I said softly, smiling at him. "But I still feel bad about falling asleep."   
  
He chuckled. "I knew you would. Tell you what." I looked at him questioningly. "You can make it up to me later in the week."   
  
"How much vacation did you take, Michael?" I asked, curiously.  
  
"A few days."  
  
"How many days is a few?" I asked, a smile growing on my face.  
  
"Two weeks," he said softly, glancing away. I laughed.  
  
"Good." He glanced up at my response. "Hey," I said, defensively. "I'd be pretty bored, otherwise."  
  
He smiled and stood up, reaching his hand out to pull me up as well. "Come on, time to go."  
  
I grabbed his outstretched hand and he gave me a tug, pulling me to my feet. He headed down the aisle, pulling me along behind him. He continued holding my hand, squeezing it more tightly, pulling me closer to him as we headed towards the exit.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked, wrapping his arm around me lightly.  
  
"No," I said, looking up at him.  
  
"Me neither," he replied. He kept his arm wrapped around me anyways, until we reached his car. 


	6. Wishes

Here's the next chapter. Kinda short, but today was my busy day at school and work. More coming soon! Thanks for all the great reviews, guys!  
  
  
Wishes  
  
We drove in comfortable silence for awhile, Vaughn concentrating on the road and cracking a joke once and awhile.  
  
I leaned over and flipped radio stations. Nothing good was playing, so I switched it off. I glanced over at Michael and smiled. He looked relaxed. It was so rare that I got to see him totally at ease like this. At work he was always business-like, and even in the warehouse he was usually tense. It was always about work, never about us.   
  
Tonight, though, his face was calm, and the small worry-lines on his forehead and around his eyes had virtually disappeared. I loved seeing him this way, and I wished that he could be like this with me all the time.  
  
I watched him for awhile longer, enjoying the fact that I could watch him and be with him like this.  
  
He turned his head towards me slightly, sensing my eyes on him. He quirked an eyebrow when he realized I was staring. I blushed, averting my eyes from his. "So..." I said after a moment. "What's the plan for the rest of the night?" I stared at the road passing by, my fingers fidgeting with the hem of my shirt. "Or is it a surprise?" I glanced at him and grinned.  
  
"No more surprises tonight." He returned my smile. "I'm taking you home, and you're going to bed."  
  
"Vaughn..." I whined. "That's no fun." I paused, frowning. "Besides, you can't. Francie could be there."  
  
"I've been wanting to meet her," he said casually.  
  
"But-" I protested. He cut me off before I could finish, his eyes determined.   
  
"Syd, I'm so tired of this. I'm sick of not knowing anything about you. Sure, I know about you at work, but I don't know about you at home. What do you do with your free time?"  
  
I snorted at that.  
  
"Ok..." he said, grinning slightly. "When you HAVE free time, I'd like to know what you like to do. Do you read? Do you rent movies? Hell, you could collect stamps and I wouldn't know about it."  
  
I laughed. Stamps...  
  
"Seriously, Syd," he said, sighing softly. "I wish I could know your friends, and hang out with you on weekends, or just drive you home and walk you to your door." He paused, and I noticed that the tenseness in his features had returned. I felt sadness sweep over me. "I just wish-" He stopped, shaking his head. "I wish a lot of things."  
  
"I know, Michael," I said. I fought the urge for only a moment, then gave in, reaching over and squeezing his hand where it lay clenched on his knee. "I wish those things, too," I said softly.  
  
He glanced down to where my hand was clasped around his, then returned his gaze to my eyes, his face serious.  
  
"I'm taking you home, Syd." His words left no room for argument. I nodded, a smile forming on my lips.   
  
"I'd like that," I replied softly, squeezing his hand once more before releasing it.  
  
  
  
  
Sorry this is kind of short. I'll write more over Thanksgiving break. Thank goodness for VACATION!!!!!  
  
Keep reviewing! I live for it (Sad but true). :) 


	7. Francie

Here's chapter 7!  
  
  
Meeting Francie  
  
We pulled up in front of my apartment building, and I fidgeted nervously as Vaughn parked.  
  
"So," he said, turning off the car.  
  
"So," I replied, growing more nervous because I didn't know what to say. So many things I wanted to say could never be said.  
  
"I had a good time tonight, Sydney."   
  
"Me too." I paused. "Do you want to come up for some coffee or something?" I asked, my eyes shifting up to his for a few seconds before glancing away again.  
  
"I don't know, Syd," he sighed. "That may be pushing it too far for one night."  
  
"Hmm," I said, humor in my voice. "A trip to the movies AND a ride to my front doorstep. We're really living on the edge tonight." Vaughn chuckled as I grinned at him.  
  
"I like that about you, Sydney." I paused, confused at his words.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You make the best out of everything. You've been through so much the past months, and yet you can still get up every morning with a smile on your face." I glanced away at his words, pleasantly embarrassed.   
  
"Almost every morning, Michael. Even I have my bad days," I said seriously. I paused before continuing. "Besides, look at you... you don't lead the easiest life in the world either, but you always manage to cheer me up." He grinned at me, obviously pleased at my words. "OK," I continued. "You changed the subject. Coffee. Yes or no?"  
  
He hesitated. "It's dangerous, Syd."  
  
"So?" I replied. "Danger's my middle name." He laughed at that.  
  
"Well, THAT'S certainly true." I rolled my eyes at his comment.  
  
"Come on. Twenty minutes, tops." I stopped, smiling broadly at him. "Please?"  
  
"Aww, not fair," he replied with a grin, his decision already made. "You know I can't resist that smile."  
  
"Good," I replied, opening the car door.  
  
"Twenty minutes," he said as he locked the car doors.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Francie?" I called as I opened my front door, Vaughn a few steps behind me. "Come on in," I told him, gesturing to the couch. "Make yourself comfortable." I watched him head to the couch, amazed at how natural it felt to have him in my home.  
  
"Francie? You here?" I called again.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie!" Francie walked in from her bedroom, greeting me with a hug. "Where have you been all day?" She asked, before noticing Vaughn on the couch. I smiled slightly as she looked back at me, her eyes suddenly very curious.  
  
"Francie, this is Michael. He's..." I paused, looking from Francie to Vaughn and back. "He's a friend from work."  
  
"Oh," Francie nodded, looking at me suspiciously for a moment. "Well it's nice to meet you, Michael." She walked over and shook his hand.  
  
"My pleasure, Francie. I've heard a lot about you." He smiled widely, and Francie smiled back. I laughed to myself. Vaughn's charm at work again. He'd won my best friend over in less than two minutes with that smile.  
  
"So," Francie said, seating herself in a chair across from Vaughn. "Do you travel as much as Syd does?" Vaughn chuckled.  
  
"I'm afraid so," he said. Francie shook her head.  
  
"I tell Sydney every day that she should SO quit." She looked over at me. "They're just jerking you around over there, because they know you'll do whatever they ask you to do." She returned to Vaughn. "Every time I tell her that, she just brushes me off."   
  
Vaughn nodded. "Yeah, she's kind of stubborn like that, isn't she?" Francie laughed, and I shot Vaughn a glance as he grinned back at me.   
  
"Crazy," Francie continued. "It's just crazy. It's a bank. There can't be THAT much travel involved." She looked at Vaughn seriously, and Vaughn struggled to keep a straight face. "I'm telling you, I would have been outta there months ago."  
  
"I know what you're saying, Francie," Vaughn said softly. "Who knows. Maybe someday soon we'll both be able to leave." I locked eyes with Vaughn, smiling slightly as I recognized the understanding I saw there. Francie looked from me to Vaughn, then back again.  
  
"Well..." she said, slowly, her eyes narrowing as I broke away from Vaughn to look at her. "I've got to go, Syd. I need to finish up some stuff at the restaurant." She looked at Vaughn. "You should come sometime."  
  
He nodded. "I'd like that very much." He flashed another smile. "It was great meeting you, Francie."  
  
"You too Michael." She returned his smile, grabbed her purse, and turned towards me. Her eyebrows were raised, her eyes even more curious than before. "I'll talk to you later," she said, reaching out to give me a hug. As she did, she whispered in my ear. "We are SO taling about this when I get home."   
  
I laughed despite myself, catching a curious look from Vaughn across the room. "Later," I whispered back, giggling. "See you, Francie."  
  
"See ya Syd." She waved at Vaughn before making a hasty exit.  
  
I turned from the door to Vaughn, who had a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"Girl talk?" He asked. I nodded.  
  
"You have no idea. I'm going to be explaining this for weeks." He chuckled, and the room fell into comfortable silence.  
  
"Oh," I said after a moment. "Coffee." Vaughn began to stand up as I headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Need any help?" He asked.  
  
"No, thanks. I'll just be a minute, then I'll give you the grand tour." He nodded, standing up and moving to look at my music collection. He skimmed over the titles before returning to the couch. He was nervous.  
  
After working with him as long as I had, I could read his expressions, his movements. And he was definitely nervous. About being here with me? About being here at all? Who knew?   
  
I returned, touching his shoulder lightly as I walked around the couch to face him.  
  
"Time for a tour," I said, reaching my hand out to pull him up, as he had for me earlier in the day. He grasped my hand and I tugged. He rose, hanging on to my hand for a few moments longer before releasing it. I smiled softly before starting the tour. 


	8. Touring

Here's the next chapter... sorry for the delay! I just HAD to hit all the post-Thanksgiving   
sales!  
  
  
Touring  
  
I gave Vaughn a quick tour of the apartment, narrating as I went. As I passed the bathroom,   
I told him about how Francie had once managed to make the showerhead explode, flooding the   
bathroom and making the renters below us very, very angry.  
  
Vaughn chuckled at the story, trailing along behind me and absorbing everything that I told   
him.  
  
We reached my room and I froze. Not because I was nervous about showing it to him, but   
because I had remembered, suddenly, that I had been in and out of town for the last few   
months. Meaning I hadn't had time to clean in the last few months.  
  
I continued on, though, deciding that if I were ever to have a... less professional   
relationship with Vaughn, he would find out eventually that I wasn't a neat freak by any   
stretch of the imagination.  
  
Besides, I had a good excuse.  
  
"This," I said, opening the door dramatically, "is my room." He glanced in politely, and I   
saw his eyebrows raise slightly at the sight. "I know," I continued. "Not the cleanest   
place you've ever seen." I smiled sheepishly. "Haven't had much time to clean up."  
  
I glanced around my room, somewhat shocked myself. It was worse than usual. I blushed   
furiously as I noticed a pile of recently dry-cleaned clothes, several of my bras topping   
off the pile.  
  
"Actually," Vaughn said, obviously sensing my embarrassment, "I was thinking that it's a lot   
cleaner than my room at home." I laughed, realizing immediately that he was just trying to   
make me feel better. It worked. I glanced back into my room before shaking my head and   
shutting the door.   
  
"I don't think that's possible, Michael," I said with a smile. He always seemed to make me   
feel good about myself. Even with stupid things like this.  
  
We headed back into the family room, and I gestured toward the couch. "Coffee should be   
done," I said, heading toward the kitchen.  
  
Vaughn lowered himself onto the couch as I returned, carrying two steaming mugs. I was   
relieved to see that he seemed much more at ease than earlier. Less nervous. I sat next to   
him on the couch, handing him one of the mugs. He smiled his thanks.  
  
"Francie is great, Sydney," he said, taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid. "She must be   
a riot to live with." I laughed.  
  
"She definitely is. She's my best friend," I said seriously, frowning slightly. "You know   
how it is. She tells me everything- EVERYTHING- about her life, and I... well I tell her   
everything about the edited version of mine." I sighed heavily, setting my mug down on the   
coffee table and running my hand through my hair.  
  
Vaughn set his mug down as well, and turned towards me, green eyes reflecting the pain in   
mine.  
  
"This will all be over someday, Syd, and then you can tell her everything." He paused.   
"She may be mad at first, in fact I'm sure she will be. But she'll come around eventually."   
He smiled. "Your friendship will be stronger for it.  
  
"I know." I sighed. "It's just- sometimes I get home from Milan or Bangladesh, or   
someplace on the other side of the world, and I just want to talk to someone, not run to the bathroom and try to cover up all the new bruises.  
  
He nodded, his eyes sad as he looked at me. "I know. I understand, Syd. I've been there."   
He glanced away, alone in his own thoughts for a moment. He picked up his coffee, staring   
at it as he spoke again. "The next time you want to talk, Syd, call me. I don't care what   
time it is, or what day it is. Sometimes I feel like talking to someone, too." He glanced   
at me again, his eyes shy but hopeful.  
  
"What about security?" I asked, gesturing to my phone. Our previous phone conversations had consisted of only a few words, and even those words were disguised.  
  
"We'll figure something out," he said.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot. You've got connections." I grinned at him. "Which reminds me," I   
continued. "How did you manage to arrange the movie theatre situation today?"  
  
"Trade secret. Can't tell you."  
  
"Come on!" I laughed, smiling. "Did you talk to Devlin or something?" I asked, curious.  
  
"No...no." He smiled, giving in. "I have a friend who knows a guy..." he paused. "A little persuasion, a little begging, and a little extra security, and I had myself an empty movie   
theatre. Devlin thought I was meeting with you about some old paperwork." He grinned, pleased with himself.  
  
"Well, thank you for going to all the trouble. I had a good time. And I really needed the   
break."  
  
"I know. And it was no trouble at all." Vaughn glanced down at his watch and frowned. "I   
hate to say this Syd, but I've been here for over an hours."  
  
I raised my eyebrow. I hadn't realized that he had been here so long.  
  
"I'd probably better get going," he said reluctantly.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed, surprised at how sad the thought of him leaving made me. We both rose, and I walked him to the door. "See you soon?" I asked.  
  
"Definitely." He smiled broadly. "I'll be in touch in the next few days if that's OK with   
you."  
  
"Sounds good," I replied. I looked at him and saw the conflict in his eyes. He hesitated   
for a moment before leaning forward and kissing me softly on the cheek. I felt my heart   
flutter in my chest, felt the butterflies return to my stomach, felt the heat rise in my   
cheeks, all in the same moment as he backed away from me. He smiled gently.  
  
"See you soon, Sydney," he said, before turning away and heading out the door and down the walkway to his car. I watched him go, my mouth slightly open in shock, and my voice unable to form any words in response.   
  
I watched him as he entered the car, and continued to watch him until he disappeared   
around the corner at the end of my street. 


	9. Realization

Well guys, here's the next part. Hope this isn't too lame... I'm kind of at a roadblock for what to write next, but don't worry, it'll come to me :) Oh, and sorry about the whole elevator thing. Several people have mentioned to me that Sydney lives in her own house. I haven't seen much of season one, so I missed that. I'll correct it the next time I go back and fix older chapters. Until then... just pretend the elevator doors are the front door :)  
  
  
Realization  
  
The second I shut my door, I laughed to myself in disbelief. He kissed me. On the cheek, sure, but a kiss none the less, and it was both physically and emotionally closer to him than I had ever been before.  
  
I walked to the couch, dazed, and feeling a bit foolish at my reaction as Vaughn had left. I hadn't said a word, I thought, annoyed. No 'see you later', not even a 'get your ass back in here so we can do that right'. Nope. Leave it to me, unphased by dead bodies and bullets flying past my ears to stand there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open after a simple peck on the cheek.  
  
Figures. I sighed, pushing myself farther back into the couch, just thinking for awhile. What did that kiss mean? What did this whole day mean? I shook my head, disgusted, wishing for about the thousandth time that I could talk things over with Francie- with anyone. As I thought about all the rules, the regulations, the protocol, I found myself getting really, really angry.  
  
I also came to a realization. I knew what I wanted. Not a peaceful life, or a life not governed by rules and regulations and protocol. It was much simpler than that. Or much more complicated. I wanted Michael Vaughn. Not as a handler, not as a co-worker, and not as a friend, but as so much more than that. As someone to talk to about everything. Someone to kiss good night and good morning. Someone to cry with and laugh with and spend the night with.  
  
The only thing keeping me from that- the only thing keeping me from moving my face towards his tonight instead of settling for a kiss on the cheek- was protocol. And it pissed me off.  
  
I had already lost so much in my life because of my job, a job that I hadn't really wanted in the first place. I wasn't willing to lose the one thing that could mean more to me than anything else- the one person I could hold onto with complete faith- Vaughn.  
  
I sighed deeply, noticing that a weight seemed to have been lifted from my chest. Finally being honest with myself was making me almost- giddy.  
  
There were risks, of course. More risks than I cared to count. But I lived with risks every day, and I knew that I- that both of us were capable of handling them.  
  
And then, a paralyzing thought hit me. I had realized how I felt, but I still had no idea whether Vaughn returned those feelings. I thought back over my past experiences with him, but I didn't have a good way to compare tonight with the days and nights we spent together at work. He was a totally different person.  
  
Had it simply been a kiss on the cheek tonight? Did he take the same two weeks vacation as me just because he wanted to hang out with his good buddy Sydney? The idea made me nauseous. I needed there to be more than that.  
  
I breathed deeply, containing my anxiety.  
  
There was only one way to find out how he felt. Simple. Straightforward. I would ask him.  
  
I nodded to myself, feeling better already. The next time we saw each other, the questions in my head- in my heart, really- would be answered once and for all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well guys, if that was lame, I apologize. Better stuff coming later :) 


	10. Worrying

Sorry for the delay guys. Kind of a busy week... :( It's kinda short, but I did what I could :)  
  
  
  
Worrying  
  
Three days. Three very long days and Vaughn hadn't called. I was going crazy. I didn't know what to do with myself.  
  
Luckily, Francie and Will had been around most of that time, and I was able to relax with them during the day. But at night, everything came flooding back to me. Why hadn't he called? Had it been too much for him? Did he really just want to be friends? To only hang out once and awhile?  
  
I knew I shouldn't worry. There was surely a good reason why he hadn't called. Work, of course, being number one on the list. But I was a worrier by nature. In fact, I had stayed up half the night worrying- had he been hurt? Had SD-6 somehow learned that we had spent the day together? Even now, as I walked through the crowds at the mall with Francie, I was still worrying about it.   
  
Francie glanced over at me as we strolled past endless clothing stores. "What's up with you, Syd?" She asked finally.   
  
"What?" I jerked my head towards her, pulled away from my thoughts.  
  
"You're like a thousand miles away. And don't tell me it's nothing," she said anticipating my usual answer, her expression stern.  
  
"Well," I hesitated. "It's complicated."  
  
"Is it about work?" She asked, too quickly. Yelling at me about my job was one of Francie's favorite pastimes, it seemed.  
  
"I guess you could say that," I said slowly.  
  
"Listen. I've told you time and time again- you should just quit-"  
  
"No..." I cut her off. "It's not that. It's something else." Francie looked at me, confused. "There's this guy..." I said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Oh..." Francie said, a smile slowly forming on her face. "I know what this is about."   
  
"You do?" I asked.  
  
"Michael." She stated matter-of-factly.   
  
"Michael." I replied. She guessed right off, and somehow I wasn't too surprised.  
  
"So what's the problem?" Francie asked. "You're in love with him," she said, knowingly.  
  
"Wha-" I asked, shocked that she knew.  
  
"Come on, Syd. It was written all over your face when he was here the other day. Sometimes you're really mysterious, but other times, you're plain transparent." She smiled. "Spill it."  
  
"Well," I said slowly, measuring my words carefully. "There are issues with work, first of all." I sighed. It felt good to get some of this out in the open, even though I couldn't tell Francie the whole truth. "We can't see each other- company protocol. And there are other- issues with our jobs that would make a relationship hard on both of us."  
  
Francie looked at me blankly. "But you love him?" She asked. I nodded. "Then none of that matters," she replied. "You'll make it work, no matter what."  
  
"But what if he doesn't feel the same way? We've never really talked about our feelings or anything. Not these feelings, anyways. He could just think of me as a good friend." I cast my eyes downward, expressing my biggest fear in words for the first time.  
  
"How could he not love you, Syd?" Francie laughed. I smiled slightly. "Besides, he's just as transparent as you are." She grinned.   
  
I paused for a moment before realizing what she meant.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Really." Francie said. "Come on. Let's head home. I've got to get to the restaurant, and I'm out of money anyways." We laughed and headed to the car.  
  
We drove home in silence, I again lost in my thoughts. As we pulled up in front of our house, I noticed a package sitting by the front door.  
  
I opened it as we walked inside, Francie looking curiously over my shoulder.   
  
I frowned as I saw the contents of the package- a small cell phone, with a Post-It note attached to it.  
  
I recognized Vaughn's handwriting on the note and smiled as I read what he had written.  
  
  
'For when you need to talk. Speed-dial 86.'  
  
  
The note was signed "M."  
  
I tried in vain to suppress a goofy grin. Francie laughed at my expression.  
  
"Looks like you don't have anything to worry about," she said. "I'm headed to work. See ya later."  
  
"See you," I said distantly, staring at the cell phone in my hand. 


	11. Accidental Admission

Hey Everybody. I took a really long time to update this again. What can I say? Finals are the spawn of the devil. So is my organic chemistry teacher. Bygones. Here's the next chapter! We've got a little plot development in this one... but not to worry... it's only a little :) Read and REVIEW! You guys are great with the reviews... and the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to update sooner. Also, if you have any comments, suggestions, etc... you can email me at adele1013@email.com. Enjoy :)  
  
  
Accidental Admission  
  
I stared at the phone for hours, feeling excited and stupid at the same time. Excited because, for once, I had the opportunity to talk to someone- Vaughn for that matter- for as long as I wanted, about anything I wanted. I also felt dumb, because I was still staring at the phone, thinking about calling Vaughn instead of actually calling him. I didn't know what to say, what could happen, or how things could change after this call.  
  
When it came right down to it, I was a wuss.  
  
Finally, I sucked it up and dialed the number Vaughn had left on the Post-It note. I waited, nervous for some reason, as the phone rang once, twice, three times. I was about to hang up, disappointed, when I heard a grunt at the other end of the line.   
  
"Hello?" I asked hesitantly, after a moment of silence.  
  
"Syd?" Vaughn mumbled on the other end of the line, his voice rough from sleep. "Hey," he said after a few seconds, sounding more alert.  
  
I realized, suddenly, with embarrassment, that it was past midnight, and I had probably woken him up.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said, feeling bad for having disturbed him. "I didn't realize the time." Probably because I had spent 3 hours staring at the phone before calling, I thought to myself. I laughed as I heard Vaughn yawning less than subtly on the other end of the line. "I'll call back later."  
  
"No!" He said sharply. "No... now is fine. I wasn't sleeping." I chuckled.  
  
"Sure you weren't, Vaughn. You know, you're not a very good liar." He laughed, and I heard covers rustling. I assumed that he had been in bed, which brought about some interesting images in my mind. I blushed, glad he wasn't here to see me, and wishing at the same time that he was.  
  
I returned my attention to the phone. "So this line is secure?" I asked. Security concerns, sadly, was always lurking at the back of my mind.  
  
"Yep. CIA issue, top of the line security. I convinced them that it was a legitimate and necessary business expense." He paused. "You know, spy stuff."  
  
I grinned. "Well, I'm glad you did. This is really nice." I smiled as I thought of all the nice things he had done for me in the last few days. "You know, I'm going to have to pay you back for all this eventually." Vaughn chuckled.  
  
"Being able to talk with you like this makes it all worth while, Syd."  
  
God, I thought. If he didn't stop talking like that, I would be putty in his hands pretty soon. Actually, I already was.  
  
"Still," I said. "I'll think of something." We stayed silent for a moment, both reveling in the fact that we could talk without guidelines or time constraints.  
  
"So... what did you do today?" Vaughn asked, ending the short silence.  
  
"Shopping," I laughed. "It's been months since Franice and I went to the mall." I paused. "I got you something," I said, making my voice sound as mysterious as possible.  
  
"You did?" He asked, sounding shocked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What?" He asked, curious. I could sense his smile on the other end of the line.  
  
"Can't tell you. It's a secret."  
  
"Sydney, come on." Vaughn sighed, hiding a laugh.  
  
"Now you know how it feels. You keep secrets from me, I'll keep secrets from you." I said teasingly.  
  
"As long as they're only good secrets," he replied, and I could sense the seriousness behind his words.  
  
"Just good secrets. I promise." We paused for a moment. "Besides," I said finally. "I'm holding your present hostage until we see each other again."  
  
"Holding it hostage, huh?" He said, humor behind his words. "That sounds a lot like blackmail to me."  
  
"Maybe." I said. "More like a bribe."  
  
  
"You know, Syd," he said seriously. "It doesn't take presents, and it doesn't take a countermission or a family crisis. You say the word, and you know I'll be there for you. No matter what. Remember that, ok?"  
  
My breath caught in my throat at his words, and I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. I paused, my mind at a complete standstill.  
  
"God, I love you," I whispered, before my brain could stop me.  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked, after a very long pause. His voice was hesitant, and he was obviously shocked by my words. My eyes grew large as I realized what I had said. Not that it wasn't true. I knew that now, but it was hardly the way I had wanted to bring it up to him.   
  
I panicked.  
  
"Oh my God," I said softly. "God."  
  
"Syd? Are you still there?" I heard his voice, but I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to hang up and hide, and at the same time I wanted him here, now. Instead, I froze. "Sydney?" He asked again. I may have been wrong, but I thought that I detected a hint of breathlessness, of excitement in his voice. Or was it hesitation?  
  
"Yeah." I replied quietly. "I'm here. Listen," I said quickly, before he could say anything else. "I have to go."  
  
"Syd, wait-" He started. I cut him off.  
  
"I'll talk to you later, Vaughn. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else, already feeling guilty.  
  
"Shit," I said quietly. I set the phone down on the table, angry with myself.   
  
Sure I had wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell him so bad that it hurt. I wanted to tell him and see the sparkle in his gorgeous green eyes as the reality of my words sunk in. I wanted this arms around me when he told me he felt the same way.  
  
I did NOT want to tell him over the phone.  
  
And yet I had, because when it comes to Vaughn, my heart always seems to act faster than my head.  
  
I sighed heavily, staring at the phone again. I needed to call him back. I couldn't leave our conversation hanging like I had.  
  
In our lives, unpleasant as they sometimes were, love was something that needed to be handled with care.  
  
I needed to call him.  
  
I wanted to call him.  
  
I was scared to death of what he would say. Scared that he would be evasive, make excuses about why he didn't feel the same way.  
  
I didn't think I could handle that.  
  
Finally, I gathered my courage and picked up the phone. Just as I began to dial, there was a knock on my door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah! How's that for a cliffhanger! Hope you all liked it. I tried to make it a little longer, since I hadn't updated in so long. Tell me what you think! 


	12. Hesitating

Well, here's the next part. Hope you all like it! I kind of like it, keeping in mind that I'm trying to drag this fic out as long as possible. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! That's the inspiration that I need!  
  
  
Hesitating  
  
I froze, immediately knowing that it was Vaughn at the door.  
  
Of course it was Vaughn- risking security, risking everything to come to my home. He was being his normal, sensitive, concerned, and adorable self.  
  
I didn't know what to do. I momentarily considered not answering- waiting until I could organize my thoughts and get my emotions back under some semblance of control.  
  
But he was smarter than that. He knew I was here. He had talked to me not half an hour ago. That thought gave me pause, as I realized he must have driven about 80 miles an hour to get here in just thirty minutes. That was so like him. So Vaughn.  
  
I rose from the couch. The butterflies in my stomach were suddenly back, with a vengeance.   
  
In a surreal moment as I headed to my front door, I realized that the next few minutes could very well determine the rest of my life. It was a strange feeling.  
  
I opened the door, not at all surprised to see Vaughn standing there. I was surprised, though, to see him dressed in a pair of loose black track pants and a plain white t-shirt.  
  
Casual Vaughn was definitely not hard on the eyes.  
  
I shook that thought away, though, as I noticed the pronounced wrinkles on his forehead. He was worried about something, though I had yet to find out what.  
  
"Hey," I said, already feeling my cheeks begin to burn. My eyes darted away from his face, focusing on an invisible spot on the wall behind him.  
  
"Hey," he replied softly. He stood silently before me, his eyes boring into me with the same intensity with which he had been thinking at the warehouse several nights ago. "Can I come in?" He asked finally. I glanced up at him, still avoiding his eyes. I laughed nervously.  
  
"Sorry." I stepped away from the door, allowing him to step into my living room.  
  
"This is a record," he said, his eyes inspecting the room once again.  
  
"What?" I asked, confused.   
  
"I've been to your house twice in the same week. That's more than I've been here the entire time I've known you." He chuckled as he turned to face me. The intensity in his gaze was still there, but his face was now strangely relaxed, considering the situation.  
  
I found myself becoming almost jealous of his ability to keep his cool, when I felt like my heart and brain might explode at any minute.  
  
"So, what are you doing here, Vaughn?" I asked, my words coming out more harshly than I had intended. He smiled.  
  
"It's Michael, Sydney," he said softly. "And I think you know why I'm here." I bit my lip at his words and sighed.  
  
"Yeah," I said, not knowing where to start.  
  
Should I lie, buy myself some more time? Or should I just come right out with it, and put my feelings out in the open once and for all?  
  
I had never been so terrified in my life.  
  
He sensed my hesitation, and stepped over to stand in front of me.   
  
"Sydney, it's OK. Whatever you need to say, you can tell me." I smiled up at him, touched by his words. But I knew what I had to say.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Michael." I pretended to laugh, looking down at my feet. "It was just a stupid slip of the tongue."  
  
There. I had said it. Not what I wanted to say so badly, but what was necessary until I was out of SD-6 and free to tell him whatever the Hell I felt like. I sighed deeply, surprised at the sadness that was already beginning to grow in my heart. This was all it could be for us right now. We were lucky to be standing in the same room together.  
  
I saw his head fall from the corner of my eye, saw him turning away from me and walking over to the window. He didn't speak for several minutes, and I began to feel uncomfortable. I was about to say something when I heard his voice, low and sad at the window.  
  
"I don't like it when you lie to me." He said, so softly that I could barely hear him.   
  
"What?" I asked, taken aback by his words.  
  
"I don't like it when you lie to me, Sydney," he repeated, turning to look at me. I was struck by the amount of sadness I saw in his eyes. I had hurt him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, unable to look at him. I sensed, rather than saw him begin to walk back towards me.  
  
"You do, Syd. You know exactly what I'm talking about." He stopped, a foot in front of me, eyes boring into my soul. "I work with you every day. I can see when you're happy. I can see when you're dying inside. And I can see when you're lying. Your eyes give you away, Sydney."  
  
"I'm not-" I started, fighting his words for a reason I no longer remembered.   
  
"You are," he said sharply, anticipating my words. "I know you, Sydney," he whispered, stressing the words. "I know you better than I've known anyone else in my life. Please. Tell me the truth. I need to know the truth."  
  
I remained silent for several minutes, my mind still in conflict with my heart.  
  
"What did you say on the phone?" He asked, this time with a hint of nervousness.  
  
"I said that I loved you," I replied finally, in a whisper. I fixed my eyes on the floor.  
  
"And did you mean it?" He asked, his voice catching slightly. I paused a moment, before realizing as I had several nights before, that we could get through anything if we were together. I took the plunge.  
  
I nodded slightly, my voice barely perceptible. "Yes. I meant it." I continued now, slightly more confident, but my eyes still glued to the floor. "I just... wasn't ready. I didn't want to say it over the phone. And there are just too many-" I hesitated. "Issues. With everything." I shook my head. "I don't even know if you-"  
  
I stopped talking as he moved closer to me, unbearably close, and grabbed my hand tightly in his. I risked a look up, surprised to see his eyes closed, and slightly damp. They opened as he sensed me looking at him, and he smiled.  
  
"I do, Sydney." He said, his eyes glistening, completely serious. "Don't ever doubt that." I sighed at his words, feeling like a ton of bricks had been lifted from my shoulders. He felt the same way towards me.  
  
I knew, though, that there were still problems that we needed to work out. My thoughts obviously showed in my eyes, and he nodded, understanding.   
  
"I know." He said, still grasping my hand in his. "Tonight isn't the night." He hesitated, before looking directly into my eyes. "Can I call you tomorrow?" He asked softly, and my heart broke at the nervousness in his words.  
  
"Yes, please," I said. I frowned at how dumb the words sounded, and he laughed. He grabbed my other hand as he spoke.  
  
"I'll set something up. We can talk."  
  
"No-" I interrupted. He paused, and I felt bad for the flash of fear I saw in his face. "Let me set something up." He looked relieved, and I grinned, already feeling at ease with him. "I owe you," I continued.  
  
"No, you don't." He said softly. "But I'll go along with it anyways." He chuckled, but his face quickly fell. "I should probably go," he said, the sadness in his eyes unbearable. I nodded, unable to agree with him verbally. He brought my hand to his mouth, brushing his lips lightly over my knuckles, before slowly releasing my hand. I shivered, as my stomach dropped to my feet.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, not even embarrassed that my voice sounded almost desperate.  
  
"Definitely," he replied, his eyes locking with mine as he stood by my front door.   
  
"Bye, Sydney," he said softly, his brilliant smile sending a slight chill down my spine.  
  
"Goodbye, Michael," I said, returning his smile full force.  
  
He left without another word, his eyes never leaving mine until the door shut between us.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you guys liked this. I know I'm kind of dragging it out, but that's half the fun, right? Plus, I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Please REVIEW! At least once, ten times if you're feeling especially gracious. I'll update as soon as possible!  
  
Also, I was rereading what I had written before, and gosh, I apologize for all the typos. I have one more final, and then I'm done with school FOREVER. I promise that I'll go back and fix all the goofy mistakes then! 


	13. Dinner

Author's Note  
  
Hey everybody. Sorry... this is a really short chapter... not even finished, actually. I also went back to fix some of the typos and rewrite a few things on the story. I hadn't actually reread it until a few days ago, and I definitely need to fix a few things.   
  
There should be a new chapter (the rest of this chapter) coming out in the next few days. I'm just trying to think of how I want to work it from here. Also, the chapters are off now, since I deleted the author's note I added from a week or so ago.  
  
Sorry that this is so short!   
  
  
Dinner  
  
I made arrangements with Francie as soon as she returned home, telling her the highlights of my day, with only the major details changed. She was ecstatic, and I found myself barraged with about twenty different versions of 'I told you so.'  
  
She was more than willing, of course, to help me out, and I had my plans solidified less than three hours after Vaughn had left.  
  
I couldn't believe how good I felt. My heart was pounding, and I felt like it could explode now that I new he felt the same way about me.  
  
I wished I had kissed him. But I knew that he had been right. Tonight wasn't the night. But if I played my cards right, tomorrow night could be.  
  
Not that I wanted to take things too quickly, but I felt like I had known Vaughn my whole life. We were already friends. Not that I wanted to jump right into the sack with him, though the desire was there. I just wanted things to be perfect. I wanted to kiss him.  
  
I paced across the room, my heart still racing, and a smile plastered on my face. Francie watched me from the corner of her eye as she looked at the T.V., a knowing look on her face.  
  
After I had made a few more laps around the living room, she turned to me.  
  
"Call him," she said bluntly.  
  
"Huh?" I said, lost in thought.  
  
"Call him," she repeated. "You obviously want to."  
  
"No... it's late," I said, already halfway convinced.  
  
"Syd, who are you kidding? I can tell you almost for sure that he's sitting at his house right now, thinking about calling you." I smiled, knowing that she was probably right. "Besides," Francie continued, rolling her eyes. "You're driving me nuts with all the pacing."  
  
  
TBC...  
  
  
Sorry you all... this isn't even a complete chapter. But I'll update soon, I promise! 


	14. Dinner Part II

Hey everybody. Here's a little longer update!  
  
  
Dinner (Part II)  
  
  
By the time Francie called me from the restaurant, I was a sight to be seen. I had tried on   
about ten different outfits, finally deciding on a simple black spaghetti strap dress. My   
hair was pulled up in curlers, a last ditch attempt to give it the body that a couple   
gallons of mousse and hairspray hadn't.  
  
I laughed to myself, realizing that I was doing everything I had sworn I would never do for   
a man. I was dressing up, doing my hair, wearing more makeup than necessary, taking   
unnecessary risks.  
  
All for Vaughn.  
  
And I was loving it.  
  
Finally, I pulled my hair from the curlers, satisfied with the soft waves that resulted. I   
pulled it back with a clip, leaving some hanging down around my shoulders to cover a less   
than attractive bruise on the back of my neck.  
  
I touched up the makeup around my eyes, making sure that I hadn't made myself look trampy.   
Vaughn could see me trampy on any one of my missions. Tonight I wanted him to see me.  
  
I ran my hands down the side of my dress, smoothing in. I smiled slightly at myself in the   
mirror. Not too bad.  
  
I left the bathroom, just in time to answer Francie's second call, letting me know that   
everything was ready. I told her I was on my way.  
  
I grabbed my purse and headed for the door, remembering at the last minute to bring the   
present I had gotten for Vaughn the day before.  
  
* * * *   
  
Until I arrived at the restaurant, I had been too busy to be nervous, and even as I arrived   
and parked, I found that I was way more excited than nervous.  
  
I headed inside, and froze in the doorway. The restaurant looked amazing. The room had   
been filled with vases of flowers, and candles were flickering everywhere. Francie had even cleared away all the other tables, leaving only a cozy, two person table in the corner of the room. Soft classical music played over the stereo system.  
  
I smiled. Francie really was a romantic at heart.  
  
"Hey, Sweetie!" I turned my head as Francie entered from the kitchen, holding two trays of   
food.  
  
"Francie!" I exclaimed, grabbing the trays from her, setting them down, and enveloping her   
in a hug. "This is amazing! I can't believe you did all this!"  
  
"Are you kidding?" She said. "I live for this kind of stuff. Besides, first dates should   
always be like this." I laughed nervously, realizing for the first time that this really   
was a first date.  
  
"I hope everything goes OK," I said.  
  
"It'll go fine, Syd. Just be your normal, charming self." I laughed at her words. "So,"   
Francie continued, her curiosity taking over. "What did you tell Michael when you called?"  
  
"Not much," I replied. "I told him to wear something nice, and to be here at seven." I   
glanced at the clock. 6:54. I raised my eyebrows, surprised that he hadn't arrived early,   
like he usually did.  
  
"This is so exciting," Francie said. "Even if I don't have a love life, at least now I can   
butt in on yours."  
  
"Very funny," I said, giving her a light shove.  
  
"Hey," she replied. "Stop hitting me and give me a hand." I laughed, and helped her finish putting the food on the table. "Do me a favor and grab the dessert from the back?" Francie asked. I nodded and headed back to the kitchen, pleased to see a delicious-looking chocolate cheesecake sitting on the counter.  
  
"Francie," I called as I picked up the cheesecake. "You can't do this to me!" I carried the cheesecake back to the main room. "You know I could eat this whole thing myself-"  
  
I stopped in my tracks as I saw Vaughn standing by the table, hands behind his back, decked   
out in a black tux and tie.  
  
My breath stopped in my chest as I took him in, even happier to see him than I had expected.   
He smiled at me, his eyebrows raised as he took in my own appearance.  
  
"Wow, Syd. You look-" he paused, obviously searching for something to say. "Wow." He said   
again, after several moments. I blushed red.  
  
"You too," I replied.   
  
"Oh," he said, pulling his hands from behind his back and revealing several white lilies.   
"These are for you." He handed them to me, his eyes nervous. I smiled, shivering slightly   
as I took the flowers, my fingers brushing against his lightly.  
  
"Thank you," I said, tracing one of the petals idly with my finger. We stood for several   
moments, our eyes locked. Francie glanced from me to Vaughn several times before picking up her purse and heading to the door.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," she said, looking at me for a response.  
  
"Ok," I said, distractedly, not bothering to tear myself away from Vaughn's gaze.  
  
"Ok..." Francie said, shaking her head before closing the door behind her.  
  
I blinked, as if coming out of a trance, and glanced away, a smile on my face.  
  
"Hey," I said, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
"Hey," he replied, grinning.  
  
"Ready to eat?" I asked, setting the cheesecake down on the table.  
  
"Definitely." He moved around me, pulling my chair out and waiting for me to sit down.  
  
"Thanks," I said softly. He nodded, sitting down across from me. He glanced around the   
room, eyes sparkling in the candlelight.   
  
"This is amazing," he said, finally.  
  
"Yeah. That's exactly what I said." I grinned at him. "Thank Francie. I put her in   
charge of everything. I was too nervous." I laughed self-consciously.  
  
"Yeah," Vaughn agreed. "I was pretty nervous, too." He paused, surveying the food in front of us. "This looks great."  
  
"Yep," I agreed, before realizing I was staring at him again.  
  
"Especially the cheesecake," he said, a grin spreading across his face as he locked eyes with me. "What do you say we start with dessert first?"  
  
"Really?" I asked, embarrassed at how excited I sounded. He chuckled at my enthusiasm.  
  
"You sound like a little kid, Sydney." I grinned at him.  
  
"I'm a chocoholic," I replied, trying to make my face serious, and failing miserably. Being here with him was making me almost giddy. "You know, Agent Vaughn," I said as I cut the   
cheesecake, "If I had known you would let me eat dessert first, I may have told you how I   
felt a long time ago." He chuckled at the grin I was trying to hide. "Although," I   
continued, "I'm glad that I didn't wait any longer." I looked up at him and smiled.   
  
"And you, Agent Bristow," he said, his smile remaining but the humor in his voice   
disappearing. "I would have waited forever for you." 


	15. The Present

Hey everybody! Hope things are going well with you all. I again want to apologize for the huuuuuge delay in   
updates. Like I said... I got snowed in in Missouri... at the Holiday Inn... on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.   
It was no fun. But at least the snow was pretty! Anyways... here's the next chapter. I decided to stick with the   
Sydney POV, since the rest of the story is in that POV. I do have another idea for a different fic, though... and I   
may alternate POV's in that one. If anyone has ideas about where I should go from here on this story, please let me   
know (adele1013@email.com). I have a few ideas, but I don't know whether I like them or not... as always, READ AND   
REVIEW! Gracias :)  
  
Present  
  
We talked for hours, about everything except work. We were both amazed, and a little saddened, by all the things we   
didn't know each other. I told Vaughn about my childhood before my mom's "death," about grad school. I even told   
him about Danny, something I hadn't felt comfortable talking about with anyone before.   
  
Vaughn told me about his mother, and growing up in France. He enthusiastically related stories about his PeeWee   
hockey league, which had me laughing harder than I had in months. Eventually, our conversation slowed to a   
comfortable silence. I watched him as he finished his meal, admiring his intelligence and his heart, and taken   
aback by how gorgeous he looked in the dimness of the candlelight.   
  
I averted my gaze slightly as Vaughn reached over to pour me some more wine. I smiled at him, and my heart   
fluttered as he returned my smile with a heartfelt one of his own. I sipped my wine slowly, not wanting to cloud my   
memories of the night. After all, I thought sadly, who knew how many nights like this we would have together? My   
vacation couldn't last forever.  
  
Thought we had successfully avoided the subject of SD-6 all night, it remained in the back of our minds. I could   
tell, because I noticed the moment Vaughn became distracted after finishing dinner.   
  
I glanced at him, noticing his downcast eyes, suddenly tinted with sadness. I tentatively reached my hand across   
the table. I was still getting used to our new closeness--to the fact that we were even able to be close-- and I   
felt myself become unreasonably afraid that he would ignore my hand and decide that we shouldn't be here together.  
  
My fears were unfounded. Almost immediately he grasped my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. As if reading my   
thoughts, he locked his eyes with mine.  
  
"I will never regret tonight, Syd." I smiled at him, surprised at how well he knew me, and at how relieved I felt   
at his simple words. He suddenly began to speak again. "You know that if we do this- if we become an...us-" I   
chuckled softly at his words, loving the way 'us' rolled off his tongue so naturally. "It's going to be hard,   
Sydney. Really hard. There won't be many nights like tonight, and I have a feeling I'm going to want all my nights   
to be like this." He stroked his thumb across my fingers, and I shivered, my heart beating a little faster. I   
squeezed his hand in response, suddenly overcome with the urge to comfort him, to repay him for all the times he had   
comforted me.  
  
"I know. That's part of the reason I hadn't told you how I felt. I didn't know if it would be too hard... for both   
of us." I glanced away from him. "But I think that just knowing that you're in my life will get me through the   
times when you can't be in my life."  
  
He grinned at me. "That's exactly what I was thinking."  
  
"Besides," I continued. "We'll find a way. We always do."  
  
"You're amazing," Vaughn said.  
  
"Why?" I asked, smiling in confusion. He shook his head, focusing his eyes on our hands, still joined together   
across the table.  
  
"You just are." I laughed at his response.  
  
"So are you," I replied. I wanted to tell him everything I felt about him--everything I loved about him, but for   
some reason I felt like a teenager, shy and insecure. Probably, I decided, because I was afraid...no, terrified, of   
losing him. He had, in years I had known him, become the only person I could really count on, lean on, and trust.  
  
I laughed, happiness flooding my body in a rush.  
  
"I love it when you laugh," Vaughn said, smiling. He paused, curious. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," I said, grinning. "I'm just really, really happy, for the first time in..." I paused.  
  
"Too long." Vaughn finished for me.  
  
"Exactly." I replied, smiling softly. "Way too long." Suddenly I remembered something, and my eyes brightened. I   
saw Vaughn grow suspicious as a grin spread across my face.  
  
"What?" He asked, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.  
  
"I just remembered--" I paused for dramatic effect. "I have a present for you!"  
  
I watched as the suspicion in Vaughn's eyes changed to curiosity. I reached down and grabbed a small wrapped box   
from my purse and handed it to him.  
  
He looked down at it, sitting in the palm of his hand, before looking up at me, trying to conceal the obvious   
excitement in his eyes. "Syd, you didn't have to-" I interrupted him.  
  
"I wanted to." I grinned at him. "Besides, I owe you a Christmas present."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..." he smiled, gazing at me for a few moments.   
  
"So..." I said finally. "Are you going to open it?" I looked at him, trying to conceal the sudden nervousness in my   
voice. I had bought the present for Vaughn before I had told him how I felt, and, though it was meaningful then,   
that meaning was magnified now. He chuckled.   
  
"Sorry." He began to slowly unwrap the tiny package. He opened the box, and paused as he saw the contents. "Syd... this is... I don't know what to say."  
  
He lifted the tiny angel out of the box. It was brass, and tasteful, or at least I hoped so.  
  
"Do you like it?" I asked hesitantly? "I know it's kind of... I don't know. I was just shopping with Francie and I saw it, and I thought of you." I was realized that I was rambling, and I quickly closed my mouth, blushing.  
  
"No!" Vaughn said. "I love it. I really, really love it." He smiled at me, and I could see in his eyes that he was genuinely touched.  
  
"I'm glad," I said, relieved. "Read the bottom." He hesitated, his smile growing as he turned the angel over and read what was inscribed on the bottom.  
  
"A guardian to watch over my own special angel-" he paused before reading the next words. He glanced up, his eyes connecting with mine. "Love, Sydney." I smiled, averting my eyes, slightly embarrassed and willing to give anything to know what he was thinking at that moment. I finally looked up, surprised to see tears forming in his eyes. My brow wrinkled in concern, but he reached over, grabbing my hand again. "This-" he paused. "This means a lot to me, Sydney." I smiled, squeezing his hand tightly.  
  
"It's for when I can't be there to watch over you myself." I said.  
  
"I love it." He replied. He paused, consumed by thought for a moment. He stood abruptly, his hand still holding mine. I looked up at him, wondering what the problem was. Without a word, he pulled me up, wrapping his arms around me. I paused for only a moment, before returning his embrace, leaning my head on his chest, and breathing in the smell that could only be described as Vaughn. He squeezed me tightly, almost desperately, before loosening his hold and moving his hand to my hair, playing with it lightly. "I love you Sydney... I love you so much." I froze at his words, realizing that it was the first time he had said them. I moved back from his embrace slightly, to look into his eyes, and shocked by the raw emotion that I saw there. I smiled brilliantly at him.  
  
"I love you too." I leaned my forehead against his, surprised by the happiness that swept over me. Vaughn smiled back at me. We stayed like that in silence for a long time. We both realized what we were getting ourselves into, and we both understood the risks.  
  
"We'll get through this, Sydney."  
  
"I know," I replied. "I know."   
  
"We've been here awhile. We should probably go," Vaughn whispered.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed sadly, knowing that there were still security concerns to be considered.  
  
"I'll drive you home," Vaughn said softly, grabbing my hand and leading me towards the door. "I already called for security," he said, anticipating my unspoken question.  
  
"Ok," I replied. I moved closer to him as we headed to the car, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively. He drove me to my house, my hand in his the entire way.  
  
  
  
  
There ya go, guys. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will pick up right after this one, and hopefully it won't take as long for me to update. I'm thinking that the end of this fic is getting closer, but who knows. I'm just going with the flow :) READ AND REVIEW!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE??? :) 


	16. Love

Hey everybody. This would have been up sooner, but the site wasn't working. How rude. Well, I hope this chapter   
makes you all happy! It made me happy :) :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think... I hope it's not too   
sappy or lame or anything. My Lame-o-meter stopped working years ago. Read and review, and please let me know if   
you think I should keep on going, or call this chapter then end. Syd does still have a couple days of vacation   
left. Hmmmmmm. Enjoy.  
  
  
Love  
  
  
We pulled up in front of my house, and Vaughn released my hand. He parked the car, and we sat in silence for   
several minutes, not wanting the night to end, yet not knowing what to say that could keep it from ending.  
  
I wanted to ask him up, so badly that it hurt, but it was too fast, and too dangerous. Besides, I knew for a fact   
that Francie was still up, waiting to hear every single detail about my evening. And I owed her big time for making   
the whole thing possible.  
  
I laughed, thinking all the ways she would make me repay her.  
  
Vaughn glanced over at me, smiling at my laughter.  
  
"I wish we could laugh more, Sydney." I smiled at him, understanding the sentiment. And yet, I didn't feel   
depressed at the thoughts of how our relationship would change after my vacation ended.   
  
Sure, I wanted a normal relationship, where we could be seen in public together or spend a day on the beach. But   
that wasn't my life, and it probably wouldn't be for quite awhile. And for the first time, it didn't really bother   
me--well, not as much as it used to. I had Vaughn now. We might not be able to see each other easily, or as often   
as we would like to, and security would always be watching, but what was love, if not difficult? The fact that   
someday, we could have a relatively normal life, well, it gave me just one more reason to keep fighting.  
  
Vaughn seemed to notice the change in my attitude, and grasped my hand in his again, returning my smile with a   
breathtaking one of his own. He shook his head, and I looked at him questioningly.  
  
"I can't believe you love me," he said, the disbelief evident in his soft voice.  
  
I chuckled, grinning. "And I can't believe that you love me back."  
  
"I guess this worked out well, didn't it?" He said, gesturing between the two of us.   
  
"Better than I ever imagined," I responded, seriously. I glanced outside, realizing how late it was. "Walk me to   
my door?" I asked, knowing he would say yes. He nodded and got out of the car, moving to open my door.  
  
As we headed to my front porch, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, I remembered my vow from earlier that evening.   
Kiss Michael Vaughn.  
  
By the time we reached my doorstep, that vow was the only thing on my mind. I felt myself blush as his arm moved   
from my shoulders, and reached to grab my hands.   
  
"This was a good day." He said, his eyes traveling over my face.  
  
"Very good," I replied softly, realizing that my speaking abilities were headed right out the window if he kept   
looking at me like that.   
  
"One of the best days I've ever had," he continued, his thumb stroking my hand as his eyes moved from my forehead to   
my cheeks to my nose to my... lips. I felt my heart flutter wildly in my chest as he stepped slowly closer to me,   
his head dipping slightly as his eyes locked with mine. I smiled, not surprised that I couldn't get a sound to come   
out of my throat. "I love you, Syd," he said, and moved towards me...  
  
Just then, my front door flew open, Francie popping her head out from inside. Vaughn jerked away, taken by surprise.  
  
"FRANCIE!" I shouted, surprised by the harshness in my voice. I glanced at Vaughn, and was surprised to see his face   
quickly turning a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
"Syd! You're home! Hey, Michael." Francie said, slowly realizing that she may have been interrupting something.   
  
"Francie," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder and pushing her gently back inside. "NOT now."  
  
"Ok...sorry..." she said, her words fading as I shut the door rudely in her face. Vaughn cleared his throat,   
obviously still embarrassed. I giggled.   
  
  
"You're blushing," I said, moving back towards him.  
  
"Yes, yes I am," he said, hesitantly. "I just- well I wasn't expecting-" I silenced him, moving forward quickly,   
and brushing my lips lightly across his.   
  
"Expecting what?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.  
  
"Never mind," he said, returning his lips to mine softly. The world around me faded, and all that mattered to me   
was Vaughn. Vaughn's lips on mine, Vaughn's fingers stroking my hair, Vaughn's hand resting on my waist. He pulled   
away from me much later-- a minute or an hour, I couldn't tell-- and gazed at me, his green eyes sparkling with a   
happiness I had never seen in them before. He smiled, his fingers still absently playing with a stray lock of my   
hair. He sighed, shaking his head in amazement.  
  
I nodded, understanding his unspoken emotions. "I know."   
  
He smiled, pulling me into a hug, neither of us ready to part with this new closeness that we had discovered.  
  
"I don't want you to go," I whispered softly, my hand stroking the back of his neck. He pulled away, smiling   
softly.  
  
"I don't want to go." He replied. And we both understood that he had to go.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" I asked, squeezing his hand in mine.  
  
"Definitely," he replied. He lifted my hand to his lips, kissing my fingers gently, and with such emotion that I   
almost wanted to cry.   
  
"Love you," he whispered, before turning and heading back to his car.  
  
"Love you too," I replied, just loudly enough for him to hear me. I watched him until his car vanished into the   
darkness, then opened my front door and headed inside.  
  
I wasn't surprised to find Francie sitting on the couch, her eyes sparkling, ready for a long night of girl talk.  
  
"Ok," she said, not even waiting for me to sit down. "Tell me EVERYTHING."   
  
  
  
  
Well, again, hope you all liked it :) Please review! I'm hoping to break 200 reviews before the story ends! Cross   
fingers :) 


	17. Phone Call

Ok so who is IN LOVE WITH LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE? I didn't think it was possible, but I love Vaughn even more than I did before. Wow. I've been on an Alias-bonding high all day. Well, here's the next chapter. Kind of short, but my mind has been preoccupied with important Alias thoughts... like how I could convince Michael Vartan to marry me, even though I'm way too young for him. Not only is he quite the flirt, but he spoke French, and kicked some baddie ass in the alley. Wow. Oh, and how cute was Marshall, giving Sydney flowers. AWWWWW. Anyways... enough of my chatter. Here's the next chapter. I'm thrilled to have gotten over 200 reviews... so now I'm going for 250, or 300, or 1000. Whatevah. Reviews make me happy :)  
  
Phone Call  
  
An hour later, I had told Francie everything, or at least everything I could safely divulge.   
"I haven't seen you this happy in forever, Syd," Francie said seriously, pulling a blanket around herself as she snuggled deeper into our couch.  
  
"I haven't been this happy in a long time," I agreed, smiling brightly, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a giggle. "Oh my God," I said, grinning. "I feel like a thirteen year old girl. I can't believe I kissed him. I've been wanting to do that-" I paused, thinking. "Well, since I met him, really."  
  
Francie returned my smile, just letting me ramble on.  
  
"He's so... he's just-" I struggled and failed to find the word I was looking for. "God, he's a good kisser."  
  
"Yeah?" Francie asked. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah." And it had only been a single kiss. One of what I hoped would be many more to come.  
  
"Well, I can't believe I almost screwed it up," Francie said wryly. Obviously she felt guilty.   
  
"Yeah," I replied jokingly. "Well, if you had, I would've kicked your ass."  
  
Francie laughed. "Sure Syd. You weigh like 50 pounds. You couldn't kick a cat's ass." I chuckled. If she only knew.   
  
We sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"So," Francie said after awhile. "When are you seeing him again?"  
  
"Tomorrow," I replied. Not nearly soon enough, as far as I was concerned.   
  
"What's the plan?" Francie asked, still hungry for details. I realized that I didn't know. I shrugged.   
  
At that moment, I heard a ringing from my room, and realized it was the cell phone Vaughn had given me. My eyes widened in excitement and flew to Francie. I felt bad about cutting short the little time we had to spend together, but I desperately wanted to answer the phone.  
  
She laughed at the pleading expression in my eyes as the phone rang a second time.  
  
"Go," she said, amused. "I'm headed to bed anyways."  
  
"Thanks." I was up before she could finish her sentence, using all the skills I had learned from chasing the bad guys to get to the phone before Vaughn hung up. I reached the phone on the fourth ring, and I couldn't help but feel a bit proud at my sprinting abilities. I answered breathlessly.  
  
"Hey," I said.  
  
"Hey," Vaughn replied, sounding confused at my breathlessness. "Am I calling at a bad time?"  
  
"No." I laughed. "I was just in a hurry to get to the phone. Besides, it's never a bad time to talk to you." I could almost hear him smiling on the other end of the line.   
  
"Good," he said, and paused. "I missed your voice."  
  
"I miss you," I replied without hesitation.  
  
"You're coming to my place tomorrow." I paused, grinning at his stern tone. His mind was set. Not that I was complaining.  
  
"Ok," I replied. "Can I ask what we're doing?" I said, curiosity taking over.  
  
"Spending a boring evening at home, like a normal couple," he replied.  
  
"We're not a normal couple?" I asked jokingly, the humor in my voice hiding how much his gesture meant to me. I longed to have a normal relationship with him.  
  
"Not exactly, Syd," he replied, chuckling. "But tomorrow we will be. I'm getting us pizza, popcorn, and a couple movies."  
  
"Sounds fun," I said, already looking forward to it.  
  
"Just a warning, though," he continued. "You may have to share the couch with me-" my heart leapt at the thought. "-and Donovan," he finished. I laughed.  
  
"You know," I said. "I think I'll be able to handle that, as long as Donovan is willing to share."  
  
"I don't know," Vaughn kidded. "He's pretty stubborn." Vaughn paused. "But then, so are you."  
  
"Vaughn," I whined, feigning anger. He chuckled.  
  
"Meet me at the warehouse at 6:30 tomorrow. We'll go to my place from there."  
  
"Ok," I said. "And Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah?" He replied softly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Sydney."  
  
"See you tomorrow," I said, smiling broadly.  
  
"I'll be counting the seconds," he replied. "Night, Syd."  
  
"Night." I hung up the phone and collapsed into bed. I was asleep in minutes, my mind consumed for the first time in a year and a half with good dreams instead of nightmares.  
  
  
  
  
So... a nice little bit of fluff for you on this lovely Monday evening. Who loves ALIAS? I do! Who loves Vaughn? I do (and so does Sydney). Who loves reviews? ME!! So please review! 


	18. Normalcy

Hello hello! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I'm loving them! Well, here is chapter 20. More sweet fluffy stuff. Hope you all like it. As always, read and review, or send me email at adele1013@email.com.  
  
  
Normalcy  
  
We got to Vaughn's apartment at seven, and he led me eagerly up the stairs to his door on the third floor. I noticed that I, too, was eager to see his home. It was one of the many parts of his life that I had never had access to before, and I probably wouldn't get to see it very often after our vacation ended.  
  
Vaughn unlocked the door, guiding me into his living room, his hand resting gently on the small of my back.  
  
The apartment looked so- Vaughn. There was really no other way to describe it. There was nothing remarkable about the room- after all, neither of us really spent much time worrying about decoration.  
  
It was the small touches that I noticed- the pictures of his family on the walls, the blanket draped over the back of his couch, a magazine lying, half-read, on the coffee table. I was surprised at how comfortable it felt, and how comfortable I felt being there.   
  
I glanced around and realized that Vaughn was watching me. I smiled at him, feeling more and more happy to be there by the second.  
  
"Where's Donovan?" I asked, scanning the room for the pudgy dog. Vaughn's brow furrowed at the question.  
  
"I don't know," he said, glancing around the room. "Probably sleeping. He may be stubborn, but he's also really, really lazy." Vaughn chuckled before disappearing to look for the dog.  
  
I collapsed on the couch, soaking in my surroundings. Vaughn returned a few minutes later, followed by a very sleepy-looking Donovan.   
  
"Hey," I said, sitting up to pet the animal. Donovan glanced at me skeptically, only momentarily suspicious of the stranger in his territory, before jumping up onto the couch and snuggling up against my leg.  
  
"He likes you," Vaughn said, grinning. "Donovan's a very good judge of character."  
  
I laughed, continuing to stroke the dog's head as I watched Vaughn move around his kitchen.  
  
"Need any help?" I asked, not really wanting to get up.   
  
"No," he replied, walking back into the room, and carrying two glasses and a bottle of wine. I raised an eyebrow at him.   
  
"Wow," I said, smiling up at him as he opened the bottle and poured some wine into each of the glasses. "You run a pretty high-class place here." He chuckled.  
  
"You think this is nice? Then just wait until the pizza gets here." He looked at me, his eyes sparkling. "I ordered extra cheese."  
  
I laughed at the unexpected joke, taking the glass of wine he offered me.  
  
Vaughn sat down next to me, Donovan sending him what looked to me like an especially unhappy doggy-glare.  
  
"Vaughn," I said after several moments of comfortable silence.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, glancing over at me.  
  
"I like being a normal couple." I grinned at him, but he saw right through me, detecting the sadness that lay behind my words.   
  
"Me too." He reached across Donovan's sleeping form and grabbed my hand. I watched him as he idly played with my fingers, obviously lost in thought.  
  
"You know," he said after several minutes. "We're going to have to think of some pretty creative ways to see each other when we're back at work."  
  
I nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm going to want to see you every day," he continued.  
  
"Every hour," I replied.  
  
"Every second," he shot back, grinning.  
  
"Could be fun, actually," I said, trying to put a positive spin on a situation that I knew would seem intolerable to both of us.  
  
"It's going to be hard as Hell," he replied, laughing despite the truth of his statement. I squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yeah, but we'll get through it," I said, determined.  
  
"I know we will."   
  
* * * * *  
  
Our pizza arrived and we again settled into the couch, Donovan anxiously eyeing the pizza box on the coffee table from his position between us on the couch.  
  
Eventually we started a movie and fell into silence again. Halfway through the film, my attention shifted from the plot to Vaughn's presence at the other end of the couch. I noticed, too, the excessive amount of space between us.  
  
Trying not to draw any attention to myself, I reached over and rested my hand on Donovan's warm back, pretending to pet him for awhile, before giving him a rather unceremonious shove.  
  
He whined softly as he rolled off the end of the couch, landing on all fours like a cat.  
  
Vaughn glanced down at the dog in surprise, then directed his eyes toward me.  
  
I shrugged, feigning surprise at the dog's sudden departure, directing my attention back to the TV, as a knowing smile spread slowly across Vaughn's face.  
  
Without a word, he reached across the couch towards me, taking my arm gently in his hand and pulling me to his side of the couch, his eyes glittering. I grinned at him as I settled back against his chest. He chuckled at my willingness to be so close to him, and I felt the rumble of his laugh in his chest.  
  
"You stood up to my dog," he said softly. I giggled.  
  
"Yeah." He paused, shifting slightly.  
  
"I like you a lot, Syd," he whispered, his breath brushing over my neck and ear. I shivered at the sensation, almost embarrassed at the effect he had on me. But not quite.  
  
Obviously thinking that I was cold, Vaughn reached behind me, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch, and draping around my shoulders and legs.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered. He responded by pulling me closer to him, and planting a light kiss on the top of my head.   
  
I sighed in contentment, feeling more comfortable than I ever had before.  
  
The movie forgotten, I focused my mind on Vaughn's fingers, which were absently stroking strands of my hair. I glanced back at him, not entirely surprised to find his green eyes focused not on the television screen but on me.   
  
I smiled at him, my mind searching for words to express how much I trusted him, needed him, loved him at this moment, but I realized that there were no words powerful enough to express what I felt for him.  
  
"I love you," I whispered, settling for the simple words and hoping that he would understand the rest.  
  
And he did.  
  
"I know," he replied, leaning down to brush his lips over mine. He pulled back only centimeters. "I love you too," he whispered, so quietly that I almost felt the words instead of heard them. His lips claimed mine again, longer this time, before pulling back, wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me into his lap. I giggled, not expecting the sudden position shift, and he blushed slightly at his own forwardness.  
  
I snuggled against him, warmth and contentment sweeping over me in a sudden wave.  
  
Before I had a chance to realize it, I began to feel sleepy, and I soon drifted off, Vaughn's heart beating in slow, constant time with my own.  
  
  
  
  
Heehee. Hope you all liked it. I'm busy thinking of what to write next, and as always, I'm open to suggestions! 


	19. Morning After

Hey everybody. Sooooo sorry it took me so long to update. It's been crazy busy the past week or so. So I wrote this short little thing, just so you all won't hunt me down and yell at me for not updating. Which is probably what I'd do to myself if I hadn't updated in ten days or so. If you're not all mad at me, please read and review! I'll probably be all inspired to write more after tonight's episode, so I should add more chapters soon :) Enjoy.  
  
Morning After  
  
I woke up the next morning, momentarily confused. I tensed, a natural reaction for me lately, as I scanned my surroundings.   
  
It wasn't until I noticed the slight rise and fall beneath me that I remembered where I was.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Slowly adjusting my head, I turned to look at Vaughn. He was sitting, halfway upright, his head balancing precariously on the palm of his hand, obviously forced to stay in that position by my legs, which were still draped across his lap. My heart warmed as I realized that he would probably be fighting a bitch of a sore neck later on in the day, all because he wanted to keep me comfortable.  
  
Not quite ready to wake him yet, I watched as he slept. I was amazed at how relaxed he looked when he was sleeping. The wrinkles on his forehead had disappeared, and the corners of his mouth were turned up in an almost-smile. His hair was ruffled like a little kid's. If it was possible, he was adorable and sexy, all at the same time.   
  
I held back a laugh as his head moved slightly, and his slight smile turned to a frown. He was, no doubt, experiencing the beginnings of that neck pain.  
  
I continued to watch him, pondering the events of the night before.   
  
I had spent a normal, boring evening at home, with the most wonderful man in the world, and, of course, his dog. Although, for me at least, it was neither boring nor normal.   
  
I had slept with Vaughn. The thought hit me suddenly, and I blinked as it began to sink in. Now there was a sentence I never thought I'd hear. And yet, the night we had spent together felt so- right.   
  
Perfect.  
  
I wanted to spend the rest of my life like this, cuddled up warmly, my head resting on Michael Vaughn's chest.  
  
That was my dream.  
  
That was what I was holding out hope for.  
  
I felt him stir beneath me, and I reaised my head to look at him again, a broad smile on my face.  
  
He looked down at me with sleepy eyes, smiling lazily.  
  
"Hey," he said, his voice still slightly husky from sleep.  
  
"Morning," I replied. We sat in silence for a moment, neither of us quite sure what to say in this particular situation.  
  
It wasn't like we had 'slept together' in the sexual sense of the word. Not that we didn't want to, but what we had shared last night was, in a strange way, more emotional than sex ever could be. I thought about that for a moment, and blushed suddenly as my mind shifted slightly, to some rather impure thoughts about my handler. I shook my head to clear it slightly. I would have to save those thoughts for later... hopefully not too much later. I smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Vaughn said after a moment. "I've always wanted to fix you breakfast." He bent down, placing a light kiss on my forehead. My heart beat a little faster.   
  
"Good," I replied. "I'm starving." We smiled at each other, neither of us making a move to get up.   
  
"I'm too comfortable to move," Vaughn said after several seconds of silence. I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Breakfast is highly overrated," I replied with a smile. He chuckled, and I sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to him.  
  
We sat like that for several minutes, no words necessary to express how happy we were. I was about to fall asleep again- I could tell that Vaughn was too by the slowness of his breathing- when we were rather rudely interrupted by an insistent whining from across the room. I opened my eyes, and I wasn't surprised to see Donovan, standing in front of the door and sending a rather impatient glare in our direction.  
  
Vaughn moaned behind me, and I laughed sleepily.  
  
"I think somebody needs to go outside." I stretched, moving reluctantly away from the warmth of Vaughn's body.  
  
"I've had this dog for years, and he still doesn't understand that I'm NOT a morning person," Vaughn grumbled. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
  
"It's past 12:30," I said, amused. Vaughn looked at me blankly for a second, then glanced at his watch.  
  
"Oh," he said, before looking up and grinning at me. "Best night of sleep I ever had," he said, grabbing my hand, and tracing his index fingers lightly around my own. I looked up into his eyes, surprised at how taken aback I still was at the tenderness I found there.   
  
Donovan shuffled up beside us, looked directly at me, and let out a loud yelp. I jumped, statled away from Vaughn's eyes.  
  
"Donny," Vaughn scolded, obviously annoyed at the intteruption. He squeezed my hand before slowly rising to his feet. "I'd better take him out," he said, groaning as he stretched out his back. "I won't be more than five minutes," he said, grabbing Donovan's leash from a hook on the wall.  
  
Before heading out the door, he returned to where I was sitting, lazily, on the couch, and bent down to plant a light kiss on my lips.   
  
"Make yourself a home," he whispered, before Donovan's anxious tugging pulled him away from me. "Alright, buddy..." Vaughn muttered, opening his front door and offering me a brief wave before the dog dragged him down the hallway.  
  
  
  
...TBC... obviously. Well, it didn't turn out as short as I had originally thought, so that's a plus. Let me know what you think, and I hope to have a chapter up within the next couple days. Hope you like it!!!!!! Like always, my email is adele1013@email.com. Ok and sorry for any typos. I was working on this at my parent's house, and for some reason, Word's spellcheck isn't working. Stupid computers. 


	20. Breakfast

Hey Ya'll... I promised I'd update in the next couple days, and whaddaya know! Here's an update. So dare I ask what you all thought of Sunday's post-Super Bowl Ep? Because I could keel over and die right now, and I'd die a happy S/V shipper. The only appropriate words are "oh my GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I'm going to be on an Alias high for months now! Too bad about Francie, though. I'm sad :( And yet, so happy. I can't wait to see what the plans are for the show from here on out! I'm very glad that J.J. didn't pull a Mulder/Scully thing with the unresolved sexual tension for years on end (anyone who was an M/S shipper will know what I'm talking about). Anyways... sorry. I'm rambling. Here's the next part of the story. I'm looking to wrap this baby up pretty soon, since I'm losing inspiration and time at a monumental rate :( Read and review pleeeeeease :)  
  
  
Breakfast  
  
By the time Vaughn got back several minutes later, I had dragged myself from the comfort of his couch and had started to rummage through Vaughn's kitchen cabinets for something to eat.  
  
As the front door opened, I glanced away from my search momentarily, watching, amused, as Donovan walked across the room and immediately plopped down on the sofa, exhausted by his short outdoor adventure. I smiled at Vaughn, gesturing to his cabinets as he hung up Donovan's leash.  
  
"I'm hungry," I said, shifting my focus back to his cupboards.   
  
"You are, are you?" He asked, moving behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled, a sound that obviously amused Vaughn as he chuckled behind me.  
  
"I could get used to this," I said softly, leaning my head back against his chest so I could see him better.   
  
"Mmmhmm," he replied, kissing me softly on my cheek, and pulling me closer to him. I grinned, spinning around in his arms, my face centimeters from his. "You're amazing, Syd," he said softly.  
  
"So are you," I replied, as he lowered his lips to mine for a lingering, and very passionate, kiss. Eventually, we pulled back, breathless.  
  
"I'm never going to get tired of that," Vaughn whispered, his voice rough. I sighed happily.  
  
"Me neither." I looked up at him, at his sparkling green eyes, and again realized how much I loved this man. I found myself overcome by a wave of tenderness, and I reached up, brushing my hand along his stubbled cheek, pleased as he leaned his face gently into my hand. "I love you so much," I whispered. "So much I can't even begin to describe it to you."  
  
He grinned broadly, pleased by my heartfelt words.  
  
"I know exactly what you mean," he replied quietly, "and the feeling's mutual." He bent down, kissing me again.  
  
"You know," I said breathlessly, having pulled away after several long minutes. "I would love you even more if you'd fix me some breakfast."  
  
He laughed. "Always thinking with your stomach," he replied. I smacked him lightly on the arm as he headed to the refrigerator, pulling out several eggs and some juice. "You know," he continued. "It's really more like lunch. You've slept away half the day already."  
  
"Hey," I replied, feigning offense. "I was awake before you were! And besides, this is the latest I've slept in almost two years."  
  
"A good point," he said, smiling at me as he scrambled the eggs.   
  
* * * * *  
  
We sat down about half an hour later, full plates in front of us. I dug in, not even bothering to be embarrassed at my less than perfect table manners. I hadn't eaten in way too long, as far as I was concerned. Every so often, I stopped eating to glance up at Vaughn, whose stomach also seemed to be dictating his actions at the moment. I laughed to myself, realizing how normal the whole situation was. Eating breakfast with my boyfriend. Boyfriend. The thought made me giggle, prompting Vaughn to look up at me.  
  
"What?" He asked, forehead characteristically furrowed.  
  
"Nothing," I replied, trying to hide a smile. He continued to watch me, amused. Despite my best efforts to hold it back, I giggled again.   
  
"C'mon Syd," Vaughn whined. "What's funny?"  
  
I looked at him, trying to look serious. "Well, I was just thinking," I paused.  
  
"Yes..." Vaughn said, prompting me to continue.  
  
"Are we dating now?" I asked, no longer able to hold back my smile. He chuckled.  
  
"You know," he said, "I think that we are."   
  
I smiled, directing my attention back to my eggs, a smile still plastered on my face.  
  
"So what are your plans for the day?" Vaughn asked, after finishing his meal.   
  
"Well," I said, thinking. "It's my last day of vacation, so I was thinking I'd hang out with Francie and Will, maybe go to the beach or something." I sensed Vaughn's disappointment immediately. "But then again..." he perked back up at my words. "I see Francie almost every day, and Will's been pretty busy with his new job."   
  
Vaughn glanced up at me, his eye's hopeful.  
  
"Well," I continued, smiling at his expression. "Would you mind if I stayed here and hung out with you?"  
  
A smile blossomed on his face, and he didn't even bother to try and hide his relief. Soon, days like today would be rare, and extremely precious.   
  
"I would definitely not mind," he replied, grabbing my hand across the table.  
  
"What were your plans for the day?" I asked.  
  
"Well, nothing that exciting," he said. "There's a Kings game on at two."   
  
"Great," I replied, glancing at my watch. "That gives us about an hour to kill. Any ideas?" I looked back up at him, surprised at the glint in his eyes.  
  
"I could think of a few things," he replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed.   
  
"I'm sure you can," I said, watching him get up from the table, my hand still in his.   
  
"Come here," he said softly, pulling me up from my chair.  
  
"Agent Vaughn," I said, trying to act serious. "Your actions might just be against CIA protocol." He chuckled.  
  
"Who the Hell cares," he whispered, as his lips crashed against mine.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that day, we sat cuddled on his couch, the Kings game playing on the TV in front of us. I sat, my back resting against Vaughn's chest, stroking his fingers as he tried to concentrate on the game. I still couldn't believe how far we had come in just two weeks. And yet, somehow, it all made sense to me. It all fit.  
  
We were going to be faced with some of the hardest times of our lives in the next few weeks, months, years. Our days weren't going to be spent watching hockey games and movies. I wouldn't be able to see him, talk to him, and kiss him as much as I wanted.  
  
The thought was saddening, but it made the days we had spent together that much more special.  
  
And more importantly, it gave me something to look forward to.  
  
To dream about.  
  
To hold out hope for.  
  
That one day, we can really be together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'm thinking that this may be the end of the story, unless people really hate it for some reason. I hope that you don't hate it. I kinda liked it. Well, let me know what you think. I may write a sequel to it at some point... when they're back at work, perhaps. Who knows. You guys have been great with the reviews! They mean a lot to me, really. If you'd ever like to read any of my other stories (I've got one for Dark Angel, a couple for the X-Files, and one that I just made up myself) I would really appreciate having someone give me constructive criticism. Especially on the one not based on TV, since that story came completely from my mind. I would seriously like someone to tell me if it's good, bad, ugly, etc… since my friends always tell me it's good, because they're my friends :) So, if ANYONE would like to read these, my email address is adele1013@email.com.  
  
Also, this story can be archived, as long as you ask me first. Gracias! 


End file.
